<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Humor Me by French_Toast_XD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094954">Humor Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/French_Toast_XD/pseuds/French_Toast_XD'>French_Toast_XD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Walker (TV 2020), Walker Texas Ranger (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Pool Table Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:03:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/French_Toast_XD/pseuds/French_Toast_XD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Walker buys a new pool table 😈</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cordell Walker/Micki Ramirez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Humor Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Absolutely 100% filth. Sorry. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You'll never know if you don't learn." Walker smiled as he circled the pool table.</p>
<p>"I don't know why you bought this thing, I don't like playing pool." she pushed a ball with her finger and watched it fall into one of the holes.</p>
<p>"You don't know how to play, that doesn't mean you don't like it. And what better way to practice than to have one here at home. I mean what if we're undercover and you have to know how to play."</p>
<p>"Yes Walker, my biggest concern undercover would be playing a game of pool." she rolled her eyes and tried to walk off only for him to block her way.</p>
<p>"Humor me." he smiled and held out a pool cue. </p>
<p>"Walker-"</p>
<p>"Come on Micki, you'll like it."</p>
<p>Micki grabbed the stick and walked to one side of the table. "You have ten minutes."</p>
<p>"I have however long it takes to teach you." </p>
<p>"Ten minutes." </p>
<p>"Twenty."</p>
<p>"Good night." Micki put the cue on the table. </p>
<p>"Alright ten minutes!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're moving both hands when you hit the ball, that's too much. That's why they keep coming off the table." Walker laughed as he walked around the table and picked up yet another pool ball.</p>
<p>"You told me to!" Micki sighed and put the cue down.</p>
<p>"I told you to hold it with both hands, not hit it." Walker subtly looked at his watch seeing he had two minutes left.</p>
<p>"Your go."</p>
<p>Walker handed her cue back and lined his up. He sinked three of them before missing and sending it back to Micki's turn.</p>
<p>"Your turn."</p>
<p>"Yay me." Micki awkwardly tried to line up a shot with the white ball when she felt hands slide over hers. "Absolutely not."</p>
<p>"Let me help you." </p>
<p>"This is so cheesy." </p>
<p>"But it works." he slotted his hips behind her and pushed his chest forward a bit making Micki lean forward with him. "You're standing too straight first off, you wanna be able to see where the ball is going."</p>
<p>Micki leaned down and closed one of her eyes making Walker laugh. He reached forward to her extended hand and loosened it up.</p>
<p>"You wanna be able to slide the cue through this one, so you don't need to hold it so tight." he put his hand over Micki's other one, fully encasing her now. "This one is where the power comes from, you wanna pull back and hit it just hard enough that it'll make it to that pocket down there."</p>
<p>"Okay." she slid the cue back and forth a few times before sending it forward and sinking the ball exactly where she wanted it. </p>
<p>"See? It works." </p>
<p>They both leaned up, Walker still glued to her back. </p>
<p>"You gonna let me get one off by myself or are we attached at the hip now? Literally." she laughed gently but got no answer from Walker. </p>
<p>She turned around slowly feeling a part of him rubbing against her hip. "Now I see why you prefer teaching that way, shame on you Walker."</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes. "This clearly wasn't planned."</p>
<p>"Could've fooled me." Micki closed her eyes as his hands ran slowly up her sides.</p>
<p>"You're telling me you don't wanna do anything about it?"</p>
<p>"That's not what I said, but a part of you assumed I did." she teased. </p>
<p>"Well not all of us can hide when we're lying."</p>
<p>"Who says I'm lying?" Micki leveled him with a challenging glint in her eye. </p>
<p>Walker took the challenge and tucked his hands under her thighs, lifting her onto the pool table and making her drop the cue. He leaned down and captured her lips in a heated kiss.</p>
<p>Micki pulled him forward, hips fitting perfectly between her legs and wrapped them around him. </p>
<p>He reached down and skimmed his hands over the buttons on her shirt. His hands softly passed over her shirt making her groan into his mouth.</p>
<p>She pulled back and glared at him. "Stop messing around Walker."</p>
<p>"I mean I wouldn't wanna assume anything." </p>
<p>"I'm gonna kill you if you don't touch me right now." she pulled him back down into the kiss.</p>
<p>Walker ran his hands up her sides finally cupping her chest and squeezing. He smiled into the kiss feelings her nipples harden through her shirt and in his palm. He leaned back and unbuttoned the shirt, taking it off. He leaned down and held both of them in his hands over her bra. Skimming kisses across her chest, he pulled the left cup down and pulled a bud into his mouth. </p>
<p>Micki's hands immediately went to the back of his head, holding him there. He gently pulled it between his teeth making her arch towards him. </p>
<p>"Fuck Walker." She pulled his hair signaling for him to come back up and reached behind herself to unlatch her bra, letting it fall between them. </p>
<p>She grabbed the hem of his shirt and helped him pull it over his head. Her hands slid to his belt and unbuckled it. As she reached his button he picked her up and turned her around. </p>
<p>"So very impatient, as usual." She giggled as he pulled her jeans down and helped her out of them. </p>
<p>"I remember you telling me to stop messing around, vividly." He leaned forward making her hips touch the table.</p>
<p>"Oh now you follow directions." </p>
<p>Walker just smirked into her neck as he pinched both nipples making her buck her hips forward. </p>
<p>"I do when necessary."</p>
<p>One of his hands trailed down her stomach and found it's way in between her legs. He brushed his hand over the soaked patch of her underwear and laughed.</p>
<p>"Like I said, some of us can't hide when we're lying." He rubbed a couple hard circles before she could respond making her collapse forward, catching herself on her two arms.</p>
<p>He hooked his fingers into the waistband and Micki reached behind her and smacked his hands away. </p>
<p>"You're wearing a bit too much."</p>
<p>He took off his pants stepping back up to Micki as she leaned back into him.</p>
<p>"Admit it, you had ulterior motives."</p>
<p>"I did not." He tucked into her neck as his hands explored her body. "I was trying to teach you pool."</p>
<p>"Liar."</p>
<p>"Not lying." He pushed slightly on Micki's back and she leaned forward on her elbows. She stepped out of her underwear as he pulled them down. </p>
<p>"Skipping the foreplay huh?" She felt Walker taking his boxers off behind her.</p>
<p>"That's what the pool was for."</p>
<p>"HA!"</p>
<p>"No! That's not what I meant!"</p>
<p>"Too late for you-" Micki's mouth fell open as Walker slowly inserted himself. She leaned her forehead on the table as he bottomed out and took a deep breath. </p>
<p>"It wasn't my intention but when I started helping you yes, there were ulterior motives." He grunted slightly as Micki canted her hips backwards. He took that as a sign to start moving, wrapping his hands around her hips. </p>
<p>"I knew it." She gasped as he snapped his hips forward, picking up his pace. </p>
<p>He leaned forward, leaning some of his weight on her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He drove his hips at a brutal pace, moving Micki's hand when she tried to bite down on it. </p>
<p>She let out a sinful moan as her arms gave out and fully rested on the table. </p>
<p>Walker leaned down and whispered to her as she let go a string of profanities and clenched around him, cutting off his dirty talk with a grunt.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna cum-" She yelled out and reached back trying to find something to hold onto. Her hands found his hair and pulled as her mouth fell open in a silent scream.</p>
<p>Walker pulled her up to him and continued to snap his hips forward, coaxing her to another orgasm. With one arm wrapped around her chest he brought a hand down and rubbed quick circles on her clit feeling himself reaching his peak.</p>
<p>They both leaned forward as they fell over the edge. He slowed his hips, jerking slightly from coming down from his own high. It took him a couple of seconds to realize he was leaning all of his weight on her but neither of them moved. </p>
<p>"Holy shit." Micki laughed making Walker laugh too as he rested his forehead on Micki's back. "We should play pool more often."</p>
<p>"Told you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please excuse any spelling errors. Hope you enjoyed. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>